The Enemy
by hellovivy
Summary: James&OC What happens when James falls in love with someone no one approves of? Will his friends have his back? Is this girl really the one?


The Enemy.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kendall walked out of his room to find his three best friends all dressed up in the living room.

"Yup, we're ready!" Carlos bounced up and down.

Last weekend the guys received a phone call from Jett Stetson inviting them to his birthday party. He and Kendall wanted to try and be friends after the whole "Who's dating Jo" thing went down. So they decided to attend.

They climbed into the BTR mobile and drove downtown.

"This better be fun," said Logan.

"Yeah, and James try not to sleep with every girl you meet," Kendall added.

The guys laughed.

"You guys are just jealous because I get more action than you!"

That got them to shut up and put a smile on James' face.

It was true though. James was a whore. It didn't seem to bother him either. He takes good care of himself.

They arrived at the party and noticed everyone was in masks. The guys looked at each other and noticed that they weren't dressed for the occasion.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it."

"Jett, we're sorry. We didn't know we had to wear masks," Carlos apologized.

"Don't worry. I have many extras in that closet over there. Help yourself."

"Thanks, oh, and Happy Birthday."

The guys all picked out a mask that fit their nice outfit and made their way to the dance floor.

"This party is awesome!" Logan shouted.

James didn't follow. Instead he hung out near the snacks and scanned the dance floor. He spotted a few cute girls, but none that were worth sleeping with. He frowned and stuffed a mini cupcake in his mouth.

"Not too much to do, huh?"

The sound of the sweet voice caused him to nearly choke on the cupcake.

"Hmm?"

He turned to the shorter figure standing next to him and let his jaw slowly fall open. She wore a long silky black dress and a white mask. Her blonde hair was flowed down her back in beautiful waves.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey, how's that cupcake?"

James smiled.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and let herself be lifted onto the bathroom sink. Her lips were swollen, just like his. Their kiss was intense, it became deeper and deeper. She tore open James' shirt and felt his sweaty body.

"Wow," she whispered.

He kissed her again and again, wanting more. He began to unzip her dress.

"Wait," she stopped his hand. "I can't."

No girl has ever stopped James. Normally they would go along with it. James smiled at her and kissed her again. He moved his hand to her back and attempted the move once more.

"Stop! Please."

"I'm sorry."

She kissed him again, as a thank you for understanding. She paused and looked at her watch.

"Oh my god!" she shouted.

"What?"

"I have to go."

She ran out of the bathroom and headed towards the door.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" James ran behind her.

She stopped before walking out.

"It was nice hanging out with you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

For months this mystery girl never left James' mind. He searched for her everywhere. Every time he saw a blonde girl he imagined her in the white mask hoping to find the match. Kendall, Carlos and Logan thought he was going to go crazy. He wouldn't stop talking about her. He didn't know much since they spent most of their time together making out, but he felt such a powerful attraction to her. She was different from all the girls James had ever been attracted to. She stopped him when he tried to go further and he didn't take it personal and get mad. He understood and accepted her anyways. James had to find her, he just had too.

The next morning the guys arrived for an early rehearsal. They got to the studio and noticed Gustavo right away. Something was wrong with him. He wasn't his normal, loud, angry self. Something was seriously wrong. He was huddled up on his desk chair hugging a small teddy bear. Kelly was no where to be seen.

"Gustavo, are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Dogs, it's Hawk. He's got someone new. They're amazing."

"So?"

"This could end Big Time Rush," he whispered.

"Since when do you let Hawk get to you this way?" Carlos asked.

"You don't understand. His new star is already in the top ten."

"WHAT? How come we haven't heard about this star?" James asked.

Gustavo turned his laptop to face the guys. He clicked play on the music video and watched the guys as their jaws dropped.

"She's beautiful," said Logan.

The guys nodded in agreement.

"Who is she?"

"She's Sarah Lee and she could destroy Big Time Rush."

Carlos shrieked.

"What do you mean 'destroy'?" Kendall asked.

"She could steal all of your fans."

"Gustavo," Logan began. "I think you're just paranoid."

"You don't believe me?"

"I think you're overreacting," said James.

"She's got a concert tonight. Go."

"What?"

"Go to her concert and see for yourself."

That night Gustavo bought guys tickets for the show. They still didn't want to believe that they could lose their fans to someone new. Big Time Rush has been around for a long time and their fans are faithful.

The guys sat front row and relaxed in their seats.

"I wonder if Gustavo's right about everything he said," Logan wondered out loud.

"I highly doubt that," Kendall replied.

The lights went low and the crowd went wild. The guys looked around at the screaming fans and were actually surprised at how excited they were. Sarah came out and the excitement turned into insanity. The crowd move forward and the guys were pressed against the stage.

"This is crazy!" Logan shouted.

James didn't pay attention to his friends. His eyes were locked on Sarah. She truly was an amazing artist. He felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, but forgot about it when Sarah looked his way in the middle of her song. He smiled uncontrollably.

After the show the guys waited patiently for the crowd to clear out.

"Should I be scared, because I'm a little scared," Logan admitted.

"Don't be. Guys, we have nothing to worry about. Yeah, she's really good, but that doesn't mean our fans will leave us," said Kendall.

No one said anything. No one even noticed that James had disappeared.

He was already backstage in search of Sarah. He found her headed to her dressing room. She didn't notice him until they were both in the room.

"Hey," he said.

"How did you get in here?" She was a bit surprised. "Wait, you're James Diamond from Big Time Rush."

He smiled. He loved it when people recognized him.

"And you're Sarah Lee."

"Yeah, um, how did you get back here?"

"My friends and I always find our way around stuff."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry," he frowned.

"It's okay, unless you're here to attack me or kidnap me?"

"No," he laughed.

"Good, then you can stay."

James smiled.

"So, um, I was wondering, do you, um, maybe wanna go out sometime?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay, um, I'll call you?"

She slipped a small piece of paper in his sweater pocket and smiled.

James tip toed into the living room trying not to get noticed. Tonight he had another date with Sarah Lee and he hadn't told his friends about it. He was able to sneak out for a few dates with her before without being questioned. He knew they wouldn't approve. He was basically dating the enemy.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Kendall questioned him.

Logan and Carlos followed behind.

He froze in place. He knew going out with Sarah wasn't good for anyone else, but he had to tell his best friends sooner or later.

"Um, I have a date?"

"Really? With who?"

"Um, Sarah Lee," James whispered.

The three guys went pale.

"Dude, you can't be serious!" Logan freaked.

"I am."

"Do you know how crazy Gustavo's going to go when he finds out?" Carlos added.

"You can't tell him. Please don't."

"But we have to! You saw how upset he was just knowing about how successful she's doing!" shouted Kendall. "What if he finds out some other way?"

"Please just keep this to yourselves for me, please?"

"I see what's going on here!" Logan stuck his finger in the air.

"You do?" they all asked.

"You're only trying to get in her pants. Am I right?"

Uh oh. James panicked. This could be the perfect cover up.

"Sure," James smiled.

"Ohhhh!" Kendall smiled.

James just nodded.

"Alright then. Have fun," Carlos walked away.

He was surprised how easy that was to get out of. If only his friends knew that he really liked her and didn't just want to get in her pants. This girl made him feel different.

"Do you think we can get in trouble for this? Like with Hawk and Gustavo?" Sarah asked.

"Honestly, yes, but I don't care. I believe we should be able to go out with whoever we want."

She smiled taking his hand in hers.

Sarah and James relaxed in the grass gazing up at the stars.

"This is nice," she whispered.

"I've never believed in this until now."

Sarah was confused.

"In what?"

He turned to her.

"In love."

He leaned closer and kissed her softly. She lit a spark inside of him.

"James?"

"Hm?"

"I don't know if I can go through with this anymore."

"But, you love me too. I can feel it."

"I never said I didn't. It's just that you have a reputation of being, well, with a lot of girls. I don't want to be just one of those girls."

"But you're not. You're so much more. Today was great and I know we just met, but this is like, well, love at first sight. I know it's hard to believe but that's how I feel."

Sarah's eyes watered a little bit.

"I just can't. I'm sorry."

She got up and left James speechless.

James thought of the girl from the party and how she left him the same way. It's like the girls all planned to do this to him. They made him fall for them, then they would ditch him. He was heartbroken, but maybe that's how the girls he just slept with felt. Maybe they felt heartbroken when they woke up the next morning to find that he was gone. James felt the change happen. He didn't want to do that anymore. It was all coming back around. He wanted to win Sarah back and he wanted to keep her for good. These girls have taught him a lesson. It wasn't until the first girl never left his mind and now Sarah too. He loves Sarah and he isn't going to let anyone or anything get in the way.

As soon as James got home that night he called Sarah.

"There's something I have to tell you," he said.

"James-,"

"Please let me talk. The truth is I once met someone that made me feel different. She made me only want her and no one else. I never knew who she was. I only knew her for a couple of hours. I never learned her name or anything, but she made me feel so in love."

"Where is this going?"

"I never saw her again. Then months later I met you. You made me realize that I don't need anyone else but you. I only want to be with you. Please just give me a chance. I spent a lot of time freaking out because I couldn't find that girl and I probably will never find her. I let her get away. After that I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone else I love get away. "

She didn't say anything for a little bit.

"James, that girl was me."

"What?"

"I was actually surprised that you didn't recognize me right away, but I did recognize you."

"It's you. You're the girl I've been looking for?"

James couldn't help but smile.

"Here I am," she giggled.

"Be mine forever?" He asked.

"Okay," she smiled to herself. "I will."

The next morning James walked into Gustavo's office to find his three best friends sitting there with disappointed faces.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Why don't you tell us," said Gustavo holding up the latest issue of Pop Tiger.

James felt the blood drain from his face when he saw the cover. It was a picture of him and Sarah from their date at the park. It read: Hollywood's Hottest New Couple.

"You told us you were only going to sleep with her!" Carlos shouted.

"There's pictures of you two from past dates that you had weeks ago! How long has this been going on?" Gustavo shouted, throwing the magazine in the air.

"Why do guys care about this so much? Why can't you just understand that I love her?"

"You love her?" Kendall began. "How can you love her? She's stealing our fans!"

"You're the one that said we shouldn't worry about that! Our fans are faithful, remember?"

"James!" Gustavo stood up. "I can't allow this relationship."

"There's nothing you can do or say that will change the way I feel about her."

"You're not going to give this up are you?" Logan asked.

"I thought you guys would understand. You're my best friends."

James stood at the door and never felt so bad. His whole world was falling apart.

Nobody said anything.

"I'm done with this. I quit big Time Rush. Find a replacement, I don't care."

James walked away hoping that someone in the room will come after him and stop him, but no did.

He ran straight to Hawk Records. He found Sarah right away in Hawks office. No one seemed to notice him standing there.

"Nice job Sarah. You've done well. Now all we have to do is wait until Gustavo goes completely nuts and quits for good."

He gave her a high five.

"Now that James left the band, Big Time Rush is dead. Gustavo's got nothing left," Hawk went on. "I have won once again!"

James felt his hands shaking. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sarah was a fake.

"What going on here?" James asked.

Sarah turned around and froze in her shoes.

"James-,"

"You lied to me? You don't really love me?"

"James please listen to me," she walked towards him.

"Get away! You're a liar! How could you do this to me?"

Hawk laughed behind her.

"I quit the band for you. I lost my friends because of you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Sarah was only doing her job. You just have to face the facts James. No girl will ever really love you."

"I hope you're happy. You're the first girl to ever break James Diamond's heart."

Sarah began to cry.

James fought back his own tears.

"I was wrong about you. I thought you felt the same way. I really felt it."

"James-,"

"I'm out of here."

James stormed off and left Hawk Records.

Sarah knew where to find James. She knew where he'd be. She walked to the park and saw him sitting on the grass looking up at the stars.

"James?"

"What do you want?"

She could hear the pain in his voice.

"Can we talk about this?"

"What more is there to say? I thought we already covered everything."

She sat next to him.

"James, I love you."

"No you don't."

"I quit. I don't work for Hawk anymore."

"That doesn't change what you did to me."

"You have no idea how sorry I am. At first when we met at Jett's party it was all fake, Hawk wanted me to steal all of BTR's fans, but then you were so sweet to me. You didn't continue to push me to go further. That changed everything, James. I was so happy when you asked me out. When you showed up at Hawk's office I was there to tell him that I didn't want a part of his evil schemes, but you didn't give me a chance to explain."

She frowned.

James still didn't look at her.

"I wouldn't forgive me either."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up to walk away.

"Wait! Sarah!"

James ran after her.

She looked up with him tears in her eyes.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone I love get away," he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I let that happen once and I won't let it happen again."

Before she could say anything he grabbed her face and kissed her. He kissed her with all the love he had.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

She kissed me again.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm ready."

"What?"

"I want to be yours and only yours."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been so sure about anything."

She kissed him harder.

"Then let's go to the apartment."

"No," she stopped him. "I want it to happen here."

"Here? At the park?"

"This place is special to me, it's where you first told me you loved me."

She smiled.

He nodded and they lied next to each other on the grass. Sarah unbuttoned his shirt while he took off her shoes. She smiled at him and kissed him harder than ever. He pulled her closer until their bare chests were tight together. Their breathing became heavier and heavier and Sarah rubbed herself against him. She reached below and pulled down his jeans and boxers.

"Are you sure?" James asked once more.

"Yes."

Sarah pulled him on top of her and took a deep breath, signaling to him that she was ready.

They became one in the most passionate way possible.

James felt like the tip of his fingers were on fire as he felt her body. She was his and his only forever.

With the cry of his name, Sarah hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. James rolled around so that now she was on top of him. She smiled as she tried to catch her breath. James kissed her attempting to calm her heartbeat down. What he didn't know was that it was only making it beat faster.

"Again," she whispered.

"Really?"

She nodded and began to work her hips.

"Ngh!" Sarah moaned in his ear.

"Oh god! Sarah, yesss!"

Sarah continued to move faster and faster. She also shouted 'James' louder and louder. They both had forgotten where they were. They didn't realize that they could possible be arrested. They didn't care. They were finally together in the closest way possible.

The both reached their breaking point at the cry of each others names.

"You're mine forever," James whispered.

"Yes. Forever."


End file.
